


Make me life...

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of pain, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Deserved Better, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood Kink, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sarcasm, Scars, Showers, Soulmates, Uniform Kink, and a lot of interesting things, dislocated fingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Hux was staring into space and replaying the memory of a long-gone childhood over and over in his head.How many times has he heard that everyone had a soulmate: hundreds or thousands? After he heard one more story about soulmates, he realised he was being made a fool!There is no such thing as being loved unconditionally! No one loves you just as you are. Nobody.Хакс не был знаком с таким понятием, как "любовь". Ненависть? Да. Хитрость? Безусловно. Но что такое "любить" и "быть любимым", вопросы, на которые он уже отчаялся когда-нибудь узнать ответ.Когда в его жизни появилась Роуз Тико, повстанческое отродье, умудрившееся укусить его за палец, Армитаж поймал себя на мысли, что он чувствует её боль. А впрочем, скорее всего ему показалось.Соулмейтов же не существует...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 8





	Make me life...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Заставь меня жить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677519) by [Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez), [taorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taorina/pseuds/taorina). 



> The wonderful flashbacks by taorina , my darling co-author and my twi-soulmate (Rose)
> 
> P.S. Thank you very much, my beta [MgraHAnamcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgraHAnamcara) ❤️

Hux was staring into space and replaying the memory of a long-gone childhood over and over in his head.

How many times has he heard that everyone had a soulmate: hundreds or thousands? After he heard one more story about soulmates, he realised he was being made a fool! 

There is no such thing as being loved unconditionally! No one loves you just as you are. Nobody. 

General felt a strong blow on the back of his head, as if someone had come up behind him and hit him with the butt of a blaster. However there was no one in the cabin, and besides the system would notified him if an intruder had entered the cabin. Armitage had just shut his eyes while carefully running his hand through his hair and touching the place of the imaginary blow. Touch? 

“This is most likely the usual headache, I can already get used to it ”.

Hux leaned on the back of a chair standing a little further away. The damn memories didn't want to leave so quickly.

Someone once told him that only family could love you. However Armitage's life has also deprived him of this. Maybe he simply misinterpreted the word "love”? What if his father's constant beatings and bullying were actually part of that concept? Well, then the injuries that covered his entire body — a manifestation of paternal care for his upbringing? For a long time, Hux thought so. However, when he had gotten into the Academy and saw how other parents were educating their children, he realized that he had made up this excuse for nothing. The answer to all the questions that were tormenting him at the time was too simple. So simple, that it knocked all the air out of his lungs: his father's hand had hit him hard in the gut, made him double over.

‘No one has ever loved me?’ 

“The rebels are captured, General! These scums had disguised as our own and were going to take control of the ship!” the voice of one of the subordinates had instantly dispelled unpleasant memories, returning him to reality. His fingers dropped to the blaster and groped for the trigger.

“The rebels? What the hell! Are they still alive?!” Hux turned his body to the visitor, and squinted when he had noticed the confusion and fear in the other's face. The horror. This was the emotion Hux liked to see most: because then he stopped feeling insignificant. “Nevertheless I'll deal with them myself. Thank you for the information.”’  
Armitage left the cabin and headed in the direction indicated. He would was going to take it out on the rebel rats, and everything should fall into place again: the old self-control returned to him, and the stupid memories that didn’t bring any joy faded once more into the background.

***

A shot had rung out, making Rose flinch and close her eyes. Hux lowered his blaster, and was watching with undisguised pleasure the body of one of the rebels dropping to the floor. The enemy's head snapped back unnaturally, the only remaining eye was fixed on Rose.

‘Finn…’ Tico whispered, barely audible, attracting attention to herself. She wanted to scream, to break free of the stormtroopers who were holding her, to hit this arrogant ginger bastard who had killed her partner, but her mind refused to understand what was happening, and her body did not respond to any commands. It was like she was paralyzed.

General Hux put away his blaster and moved closer to the surviving girl. One of the stormtroopers hit her in the legs and she fell to her knees. There were soft chuckles from behind.

Hux wanted to grin too, when he had seen the girl's funny face, but something had hit him under the knee, causing him to stagger slightly. 

‘What is it this time? The arthralgia? Old age?!’ Armitage's face changed dramatically: condescension turned to rage. 

'I need to get this over with immediately, the girl might be worth enough lost nerve cells'. 

He leaned down and took Rose's chin in his hand, looking into her eyes. There was no fear in them. Her friend's death no longer seemed to inspire her with the same horror.

"When have the rebels begun to recruit all sorts for the war? Really, they have finally become desperate to win this War that they are forced to using imbeciles to fight?" Rose jerked her head, wanting to break free of his clutching fingers.

"So the First Order is so afraid of us that they kill the rebels unarmed?" having freed her head, the mechanic muttered venomously through her teeth.

"Ah, you are talkative! Let's see how you talk in the interrogation chamber!" Hux emphasized the word "you", pointing a finger at the girl. Rose had taken this gesture as an additional insult and bit the man with all her strength. However her teeth opened almost immediately: her own finger had been hurt. 

"Get her to the interrogation room, аt once!" Armitage yelled in anger and jerked his hand away.

Rose had to stop herself from making another comment. The stormtroopers yanked her by the shoulders, lifted her off the floor, and were dragging her down the hall. General Hux strode ahead, never looking back at the lifeless body of his former subordinate.

***

Rose raised tearful eyes to her personal durasteel-clad torturer and stifled a loud gasp. Unimpressed by this poor response to his efforts, the stormtrooper continued to twist her fingers. He was doing this stronger and with a frightening expression of pleasure on his face. Usually, those who fell into this torture chair, after the first sophisticated manipulations, screamed in unbearable pain and said everything that was required of them. However that girl… Whether general Hux had been soft on her when he ordered to start with broken fingers, or whether the scum had been too tolerant of pain, they still hadn't received any information from her.

Tiсo shifted her gaze to the initiator of her torture, expecting to see a similar emotion to the stormtrooper: pleasure mixed with anger, something akin to the embodiment of a demonic entity, but…The general hunched over and the muscles of his face seemed to twitch with pain. His teeth clenched tight and his face was unnaturally pale, he had been looking away, and every time there was another crunch, the muscles in his face tightened. He was holding on to the same hand on which Tico was currently being maimed.

"Three, two" a stormtrooper suddenly broke the silence.  
Rose had looked down at her arched fingers in dismay before realizing what was going to be about to happen. She screamed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for more pain.

"Stop! Then I'll do it myself. JM-4567, you are free!" 

The stormtrooper turned and tilted his head as if wondering if he had heard the General correctly, and Hux was surprised by that reaction.

He didn't like that the general had ordered him to stop. He wanted to finish what he had planned: break the brat's fingers, so that she would howl in pain in the detention cell for a long time, caused primal fear. 

He was a perfect soldier, he had a perfect training.

The executioner had only nodded, marched out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

When the stormtrooper finally had left the cramped confines of the torture chamber, Hux allowed himself to massage the throbbing gloved hand and was careful not to raise it to the light. His fingers were twisted, and he could feel it too clearly, so he didn't need any visual confirmation. He looked away from his hand and looked carefully at the prisoner. His ugly doubts began to creep into his mind.

_"Armitage! Armitage!_

_A fair-haired boy was running towards him and holding a handful of sweets in his hand. When he reached the youngest of the Hux sitting on the beach, he barely had time to slow down so as not to fall face-first into the sand._

_"What's your hurry, Brog? Almost knocked me down!" the ginger-haired boy was indignant and frowned. A sharp pain shot through his left eyebrow. His father did not stint this time, so that everyone could see that no one could get away with wrongdoing in his house._

_The boy handed Armitage a couple of chocolates and dropped to the long dry grass. His eyes were deliberately avoiding the wound on his friend's face. No question. No attention. When he told his parents about the huge bruise on his friend's back a week ago, he was reprimanded and banned from talking about the Hux family. It was taboo: what was happening in that terrible family should not concern anyone._

_"Yesterday my mum read me the book about soulmates, can you imagine? I like it so much! There was a man, and he loved a woman that he could see through a whoooole gaaalaxy!"_

_Armitage had unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth before chuckling._

_Pff, love. His father had told him that love meant making great people out of your offspring so that you could be proud of them later. Even if they're bastards! That's why the ten-year-old Armitage spent most of the day reading and learning how to shoot most weapons. One day, he was going to be great, and everyone was going to be afraid of him!_

To be afraid of him. However that girl with a tear-stained face was looking at him with… Surprise? 

'What? What is this stupid expression on her face?' he thought.

"What are you staring at?" Armitage asked and gave her another angry look before picking up one of the blades from the table. She watched his every move carefully, noting that he had the blade in his uninjured hand. He held it for a while, looked at it... thought about whether or not to try what had come to mind.

"I'm… I got nothing to say!" Rose sobbed one last time and tried to calm the tremor in her voice. No, she wasn't afraid of that ginger-haired upstart. On the contrary, she found his strange behavior more than interesting. Very interesting…However, dazed with pain and fear, she couldn't think of anything only about getting far, far away from there. Or died.

Hux returned to the head of the torture chair, and his gaze darted to the girl's hand. He slid the blade into the fabric of her jacket, cutting half the sleeve with a sharp movement and exposing her forearm.

"What is it this time? Are you going to leave your order's mark?" Tico twitched, looking with distaste at the torn fabric and after — at Armitage himself.

'This jerk is clearly not all right. He is crazy and he can do anything'. The girl frowned and looked boldly into the eyes of her new executioner. He was looking puzzled, studying her hand in the dim light of the torture chamber.

Armitage ignored the question. He had pressed the dagger to his palm with his little finger and ring finger, trying to free his other wrist from the fastenings of his uniform with his free fingers.

The gloves were not very comfortable to work with them. He put down the dagger and pulled the glove off his hand with his teeth.  
The elegant, long, thin fingers of the undamaged hand did the job almost instantly: the wrist was exposed, followed by the forearm. The pale, unremarkable forearm, if somebody didn't look at it up close and in good light. The blade is back in the palm of his hand, clutching without gloves. Hux finally shifted his intense gaze from his hand to the girl's face.

'What? Is she studying me?' 

"Stop looking at me like that! One more look, and your last torturer is going to be back in the cell, and, mind you, he is not going to leave a living place on you!" Hux hissed in exasperation and couldn't think of anything better to do than put a blade to Tico's throat.

The girl didn’t want to push her luck, looked away and swallowed carefully. The dagger touched the skin dangerously. The general shivered at the touch of cold metal on his Adam's apple. It was a gentle touch, and for a moment he found it almost pleasant.

"I should end it!" he had said sharply and raised the blade in the air, causing Rose to hold her breath and close her eyes.

Hux had exhaled noisily and dropped the weapon to the floor, he covered the cut on his forearm. Blood was flowing through his loosely clenched fingers. The man looked from his forearm to Rose's. He was already standing close enough, however he leaned forward to make sure. Where blood ran down his skin, there was a red streak — on hers.


End file.
